Mis razones
by Haruka98
Summary: Ella nunca faltaba a los entrenamientos, jamás, aún cuando tenía un buen equipo en su verdadera escuela. Sin embargo ni Sena ni los Deimon Devil Bats sabían por qué exactamente siempre acudía puntual...


**[01/03]**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Mis razones.<strong>  
><strong>Capcher I; Días soleados.<strong>

Era uno de esos días soleados sobre Deimon, cuando los hombres disfrutaban ver los cuerpos de las mujeres con prendas simples, cuando las parejas disfrutaban ir de la mano por el parque refrescándose cerca al río... cuando Hiruma disfrutaba más hacer entrenar al equipo con gozo con su arma en la mano y una demoníaca sonrisa en los labios. Los alumnos intentaban no ver por las ventanas al demoníaco adolescente y al equipo de Fútbol Americano entrenar por la mañana en la cancha del instituto; sin duda era el Diablo en persona ese tal Hiruma. Con una lluvia de balas dio por concluido el entrenamiento matutino, y aunque no tuvieran algún partido cercano no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos escapar de sus garras en una de esas mínimas oportunidades. Sofocados y agitados tomaron sus pertenencias dispuestos a ir a sus clases diarias; a excepción de Sena, el número _21_, que cargaba su mochila sobre su hombro pensativo observando el suelo con la mente muerta.

Últimamente había estado en su mente la líder de las porristas más de lo normal; no era correcto, no se veía bien para él. Jamás en su corta vida había sentido ese sentimiento de soledad, cuando ella se iba después de animar un poco al equipo en las mañanas sentía que iba por él, para mirarle a él, para gritar su nombre mientras agitaba sus pompones. Pero muy en el fondo, sinceramente, sabía que sólo iba por su hermano mayor, Taki. Aquella sensación de celos entró en su cuerpo, rápidamente agitó su cabeza en forma de negación. No era correcto, tal vez eran_ celos fraternales_, quizás sí. Desde que la había conocido sintió la necesidad de cuidarla. ¿Pero cómo?, se decía. Si él siempre fue el utilizado por mayores, el chico tímido de las _piernas de oro_ que sólo Hiruma supo explotar.

Mientras pensaba y su mente se hacía un delirio una risa muy conocida se asomaba por su hombro. Normalmente correría e iría directamente a los brazos de _Mamo-ne_, sin embargo su cuerpo se encontraba petrificado, algo le decía que él, ahora, no tenía _malas_ intenciones. Cuando se dispuso a voltear no sólo vio el sonriente rostro del Demonio rubio, vio cómo la azabache chica, que se despedía de los que aún quedaban allí, acercarse peligrosamente a él. Podía esquivarla, podría gritarle que se detuviera, pero algo le decía que se quedara ahí. Extendió los brazos, ya podía ver su rostro restregado en el suelo.

"_Como la primera vez_". Logró pensar antes de que su cuerpo se estampara en el suelo con Suzuna en brazos. No supo cómo ni cuándo pero había logrado entrelazar sus brazos sobre la cadera de ella. Sus pómulos se tornaron de un rojizo cuando sintió cerca de sus labios los de ella.

-Kekeke, jodido enano; se nota que aún te hace falta entrenamiento.-Sentenció el rubio aproximándose a los jóvenes que se encontraban en el suelo abrazados uno con el otro, rápidamente y sin tener piedad él comenzó a disparar con una jocosa risa, que retumbaba en el colegio, hacia ambos. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Sena aventó el cuerpo de la chica al costado derecho para casi recibir las balas llenas de imprudencia departe de Hiruma. Hizo muecas, gritó, pero no lograba escapar de el Demonio que era él, aún con su gran velocidad.

Y ahí fue cuando Suzuna Taki aclaró su mayor duda; Sena Kobayakawa se preocupa por ella y, aún mejor, estaba dispuesto a protegerla de Hiruma. Lo veía correr, soltar algunas lágrimas, a veces le resultaba divertido y otras completamente estúpido y descuidado departe de la escuela permitirle armas, pero ahora solo se concentraba en Sena. No le importaba si llegaba tarde a su escuela, su mente sólo era del castaño en esos momentos. Sin embargo unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos y una risa bajita en seguida.

-Los Deimon,-Rió Riku.-Se nota que jamás cambiarán.-

-Hola, Riku.-Saludó Suzuna mientras le veía desconcentrada, mirando al idiota de Hiruma ofendiendo al pequeño Kobayakawa cansado y tirado en el suelo.-Te mandó otra vez el entrenador a por mí, ¿Verdad?-Volteó su mirada al supuesto hermano mayor de su amigo 21. Él sonrió como afirmación, después de voltearse y alejarse varios pasos. Mientras que Suzuna aún contemplaba el cielo, ¿Qué si ella iba todas las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela y las tardes al finalizarla?; iba por su hermano, ¿Cierto? ¿O quería engañarse a sí misma con esa idea?

-Aún no entendemos por qué apoyas al equipo enemigo, Taki-chan.-Amenazó como si lograra leer su mente el canoso chico avanzando poco a poco seriamente, diciendo cada oración como si su pupilo de la infancia no tuviera la menor importancia. Hiruma sonrió al ver la tencidad en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo, no se extrañaría si el entrenador de los_ Seibu Wild Gunmen_ llegaría gritando reclamando a la ex-líder de las porristas de la escuela Seibu. Y cuando el castaño levantó la vista después de verificar que su cuerpo no estuviera _perforado_ notó que el rubio veía algo detenidamente, levantando la mirada notó a su viejo amigo alejarse y a la azabache Suzuna Taki que lo fulminaba mientras estrujaba sus pompones entre sus delgados dedos.

-Bueno... creo que es porque no le dieron una _oportunidad_ a mi hermano, Riku. Y te e dicho que no me llames por mi apellido, no quiero que me asemejen con ese _idiota_...-Y así fue como la azabache chica se retiró enojada echando pestes maldiciendo al canoso corredor. Mientras que se alejaba, Kid la vio marcharse, sin siquiera darse cuenta de su precencia. Suspiró.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno; es el primer fanfic que hago de Eyeshield21, y no estoy segura cómo resultó así que espero su comentario :3 <strong>

**Próximo capítulo: ¿Exactamente... por qué?**


End file.
